1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for illuminating the work area of a hand-held power tool. It has become common for hand-held power tools to include integrated illumination means to permit use even under poor lighting conditions. However it is has been challenging from a design standpoint to simultaneously achieve effective illumination of the work area alongside other design goals, since these hand-held tools should also be compact, light, and especially in the case of cordless tools, energy efficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One solution directed towards drilling/driving tools involves positioning small and lightweight LED's as near as possible to the tool insert for illuminating the immediately adjacent work area. For example, US 2008/0074865 A1 describes incorporating a PCB ring holding multiple LED units into the nose of a drill/driver. But this position presents certain design challenges. The illumination area tends to be smaller than with more remotely positioned light sources. The tool holder and tool insert may obscure the light sources. If lenses are used, their position close to the work piece subjects them to possible damage from dirt or debris. In practice, the nose of a tool is more likely to be involved in collisions with other objects such as the work piece itself. During use, vibrations are generated by the action of the tool insert. In the case of an impact driver, the impact mechanism is nearby, creating shocks in the tool nose. Such vibrations and shocks may compromise the stability and durability of the illumination assembly. It would be useful to enjoy the advantages of proximity without the corresponding disadvantages.